Song Fan Fic
by Topaz in the Meadow
Summary: Title is selfexplanatory
1. Sober

_**Sober by Kelly Clarkson**_

I think this would be great coming from Bella's point of view. It just stands out to me. I don't know why though.

**And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers


	2. Hate Me

_**Hate Me by Blue October**_

This was a song that Stephenie Meyer actually picked and I agreed so I put it on here. Great for Edward's point of view!!!

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

**I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fing far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind**

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

**Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"**

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**


	3. The Reason

_**The Reason by Hoobastank**_

I think this is great in Edward's point of view. It just seems like it kinda fits. Stephenie Meyer agrees also. It is on her website.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _**x3**_****

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you


	4. Beautiful Girls

_**Beautiful Girl by Sean Kingston**_

I think this song is great for Edwards point of view. Granted some parts are not the way it happened but the other parts make sense.

**You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
D all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over**

See it started at the park  
Used to chill at the dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Coz we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)

See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
D all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

**  
It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)**

See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
D all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slightin'  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...


	5. Far Away

_**Far Away by Nickelback**_

This song I one that my editor from 'Edward or William?' picked out. She says only some parts stand out to her the most. I agree though so, it is going into my song fan fiction story (not much of a story)

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


	6. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**_

Me and my friend marrymetopaz both think this song is something that symbolizes a part in the book. It just sounds awesome in Bella's point of view!

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore,anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


	7. Big Girls Don't Cry

_**Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie**_

Ok, I think this song would be perfect in Edward's and Bella's point of view. I only think this because Edward breaks up with Bella so Fergie is saying something like 'We have to take a break. Its personal so don't hold it against yourself.' And in Bella's point of view because in the three or four months that they are not together she is always trying to hold the tears back and Fergie says 'Its time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry.' So I thought what the heck it fits in both point of views

**La Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry


	8. My Happy Ending

_**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**_

This song was also picked out by my editor of 'Edward or William?'. She is one of my best friends. Any way, this song is great in Bella's point of view. We all know Bella would never in a million years sing a song like this, although, it fits her. It just sticks out to me and my friend.

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  


**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
**

**  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**


	9. Umbrella

_**Umbrella by Rihanna featuring Jay-Z**_

I think this is great for Edward's point of view. It basically says 'Come here. I will protect you' without coming straight out and saying it. Because it basically says 'Get out of the pouring rain and come stand under my umbrella'. Also in Rihanna's first verse it says 'you have my heart' that is totally Edward.

_**Jay-Z**_**  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh**

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

_**Rihanna**_**  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

_**Chorus**_**  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

_**Chorus**_**  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

_**Chorus**_**  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining


	10. I Hate Myself For Losing You

_**I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson**_

This song is great in Bella's point of view. It just says it all. I think it's a great song…considering I am a Kelly Clarkson fan.

**I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore**

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause every time I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you


	11. The Trouble With Love

_**The Trouble With Love by Kelly Clarkson**_

This would be great in Bella's point of view. It really explains the way she feels about love.

**Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...**

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all

(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)


	12. Can I Have A Kiss

_**Can I Have A Kiss by Kelly Clarkson**_

In my editor for 'Edward or William?'' 's words, '**Perfect for Bella!!!!!!!!'**

**I agree with her!**

**Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss  
I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure  
Something I'm so sure of  
What it feels like to stand outside your door  
I'm unworthy  
I can see you're above me  
But I can be lovely given the chance**

Don't move  
I want to remember you just like this  
Don't move  
It's only a breath or two between our lips

I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell  
I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me  
I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it  
If I can't hold you   
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I have a kiss

I see that you're torn  
I've got some scars of my own  
Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry

Don't move  
I need to remember you just like this

I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell  
I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me  
I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it  
If I can't hold you  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I

All I have  
All I can give to you I will  
Just promise this  
If I can't have forever  
Can I have a kiss

I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell  
I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me  
I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it  
If I can't hold you  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I, can I  
Can I have a kiss


	13. A Moment Like This

_**A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson**_

I think this would be great in Bella's point of view! So does the editor! She loves it!

**What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...**

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

OHHHH, LIKE THIS

OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.

Ohhhhh, like this.


	14. Some Kind Of Miracle

_**Some Kind of Miracle by Kelly Clarkson**_

This would be great in Bella's point of view as well. My editor of 'Edward or William?' thinks so too.

**Prayed for an angel  
To come in the night  
Shine some sweet light on me  
Found only strangers  
Then you came to me**

Just when I givin up  
You gave me love  
My world was tumblin down  
You turned it around, baby

You're some kind of miracle  
Ohhhhhh, You, You, Youuuuu are  
You're a miracle to me

Sweet revelation  
That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms baby

When there's no mornin sun  
Your tender love  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done baby

You, you're some kind of miracle  
Ohh, you, you, you are  
You're a miracle to me

You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that i need

Oh you, you're some kind of miracle  
You, you are  
You're a miracle  
A miracle to me  
Baby you are  
Ohh, a miracle to me


	15. You Found Me

_**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**_

This would be great in Edward's point of view. I love the way it just portrays what Edward feels for Bella.

**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me


	16. Addicted

_**Addicted by Kelly Clarkson**_

This would be great in Edward's point of view also! Again, my editor thinks so too.

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me


	17. Don't Waste Your Time

_**Don't Waste Your Time by Kelly Clarkson**_

I think this is a great song. Although, I am not exactly sure what part in the book it is or who's point of view, I am pretty sure that it cries out some one in the story!!! Maybe, Bella telling Jacob that she doesn't love him like that…But I don't know. You can make something up on your own.

**It's over, it's over, it's over...**

It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever?

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song on me, on me  
Don't waste your time

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song on me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You're calling  
You're talking  
You're trying  
Trying to get in  
But it's over, it's over  
It's over, friend

Don't waste your time trying to fix it  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song on me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You held me  
You felt me  
You left me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
You touched me  
You had me  
But it's over, it's over  
It's over, my friend  
Don't waste my time


	18. I Learned From You

_**I Learned From You by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus**_

I think this is great in Bella's point of view. It says a lot about the relationship she and Edward have. It is basically saying that Edward taught here to be strong and not to give up.

_**Miley**_**  
Ooooo   
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were saying'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so **

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well 

_**Chorus: (Miley)**_**  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing'   
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you **

_**Billy Ray**_**  
We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear **

_**Both**_**  
I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes**

_**Chorus: (Both)**_**  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing',   
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you **

_**Both**_**  
You taught me to stand on my own**

_**Miley**_** and I thank you for that**

_**Both**_**  
You saved me, you made me,  
and now that I'm looking back**

_**Miley**_** I can say**

_**Both**_** woooaaahhhh!**

_**Miley**_** Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!**

_**Both**_**  
I learned from you that**

_**Miley**_** I learned from you**

_**Both**_**  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose **

_**Miley**_** something you choose**

_**Both**_**  
All of the reasons to keep on believing',**

_**Miley**_** keep on believing'**

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

_**Miley**_**  
Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu**

I learned that strength is something you choose  
_**Billy Ray**_** something you choose**

_**Both**_**  
All of the reasons to keep on believing',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you**

_**Miley**_** yeah!**

_**Both**_**  
I learned from you**


	19. Irvine

_**Irvine by Kelly Clarkson**_

My editor and I think this is a great song for mainly Bella, I think that some of it goes for Edward as well.

**Are you there?  
Are you watching me?  
As I lie here on this floor  
They say you feel what I do  
They say you're here every moment  
Will you stay?  
Stay 'till the darkness leaves  
Stay here with me  
I know you're busy, I know I'm just one  
But you might be the only one who sees me  
The only one to save me**

Why is it so hard?  
Why can't you just take me?  
I don't have much to go  
Before I fade completely

Can you feel how cold I am?  
Do you cry as I do?  
Are you lonely up there all by yourself?  
Like I have felt all my life  
The only one to save mine

How are you so strong?  
What's it like to feel so free?  
Your heart is really something  
Your love, a complete mystery to me

Are you there watching me?  
As I lie here on this floor  
Do you cry, do you cry with me?  
Cry with me tonight

Are you there?   
Are you watching me?


End file.
